


Masterpieces

by Mellyzkin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Sex is mentioned, hinatas an artist, iwaizumis a guard, yeah sorry no smut..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellyzkin/pseuds/Mellyzkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Iwaizumi Hajime stayed to himself and didn’t care about anyone else. He was so unsure why he would care now that he knew that Hinata Shouyou was living somewhere in the area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Years later

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together, and I could care less if they don't make sense. I'm going to write about them anyway.

Hinata Shouyou was in his first year of college, he wasn’t sure where his life was going but he didn’t expect it to be this boring. He expected to still be playing volleyball with his friends from Karasuno, but when he got into an unexpected car accident and was told he’d never be able to play like he used to, he quit.

He gave up contacting everyone he was friends with in high school, even though all they wanted to do was support him. He received dozens of calls and text messages from them, and when they realized he wouldn’t answer, the calls and texts stopped coming. It had been about four months since he last heard from anyone he called a friend. 

His best friend, or well, his ex-best friend Kageyama Tobio didn’t even bother coming over to his dorm anymore to check up on him. Hinata knew he brought this on himself. He ignored absolutely everyone when he heard the news and he didn’t want anything to do with volleyball anymore. Anytime someone brought it up, he would quickly change the subject, or he would say that he forgot about some appointment and had to leave. 

Since he couldn’t play volleyball anymore, he had taken up drawing. Something he never thought he’d be good at. He used to just do small sketches, sometimes getting compliments from random classmates that he didn’t care about. As time went on, he was getting better at his drawing skills. He decided to join an art class off campus, hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone he knew. He didn’t want anyone knowing what had happened to him. He wanted to be somewhere that nobody would know who he was.

That is how he ended up in the local museum on this cold winter day. Even though it was said that the temperatures would be in the negatives, he decided to venture out anyway. He wanted to see what other people could do. To see if he could ever do something as amazing as some of the artists he would see. He knew he wasn’t an expert, but if anyone could do something amazing with art, then he could too.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Iwaizumi Hajime, he had taken up this part time job as a security guard at the museum because he needed the money. He had to drop out of college before his final year because there wasn’t enough money from his scholarships to allow him to continue. He tried to apply for loans, but when he wasn’t approved for any, he finally broke down and got a job.

He wasn’t making much, just minimum wage, but he knew that within a few months, he might just be able to afford to go back and finish school. He thinks to himself now, that maybe he should’ve stuck with volleyball after all. He would’ve been able to get a full scholarship and be able to not worry about any financial situations. 

He was on his break when he started thinking about his life. He had friends during high school, but even now his best friend, Oikawa Tooru, didn’t even talk to him. They had a falling out at the end of their last year of high school when Iwaizumi said he wouldn’t be continuing volleyball anymore. Oikawa had looked at him, and then just turned and walked away. Iwaizumi didn’t know that he would lose his best friend that way.

He hadn’t been in any relationships for a few years, usually settling for one night stands, or just using his hand. The last relationship he had was during his first year of college. Iwaizumi got so involved with studying, that his girlfriend had left him. He was hurt, but in the end, it didn’t really matter what happened because he was more focused on trying to pass his classes that he decided he didn’t really need a relationship. He kept insisting that he was perfectly fine the way he was.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hinata got to the museum just before it had started to snow again. It had been snowing for almost a week straight now, and there were piles of snow everywhere. He was happy that it was only a ten minute walk to his classes, and that he could avoid public transportation since it was all down anyway. He had long since ignored his injuries, but once in a while when the weather was particularly bad, he felt the pain.

Today was one of those days. As soon as he had gotten into the museum, he found a bench to sit on for a few minutes. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his right leg. He was absent mindedly rubbing his knee when he heard a voice next to him.

“Oi, are you okay?” Hinata knew the voice, and as soon as he opened his eyes, his mouth dropped open.

“I-Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata couldn’t believe who was standing next to him, dressed in a guards uniform and curse himself for thinking that Iwaizumi was the most attractive thing in the world.

“H-Hinata. I didn’t recognize you.” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck and looked away. He hadn’t seen anyone that he knew in years, and he was hoping to never see them again.

“Um, yeah…I-I uh, decided to grow my hair out some…” Hinata was looking at the floor now, trying to hide how red his face was. He didn’t know Iwaizumi that well, but he knew that he was a great volleyball player. They never really talked unless it was during practice matches through high school, even though it had only been one year that Hinata had played against him personally.

“It uh, looks good,” Iwaizumi stopped his thought, “shit, sorry. I uh, hadn’t meant to say that. Anyway, are you okay? You looked like you were in pain.”

Hinata shook his head, “No, I’m okay. My leg just bothers me sometimes in the bad weather. I should probably head home to rest it.” Hinata stood up, grabbed his bag off the bench next to him and looked at Iwaizumi. 

“Oh, yeah, well, uh, it was good to see you. Take care of that leg.” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why he couldn’t phrase a proper sentence. He never felt flustered around people. He was always confident in his ability to talk to people with no problems. He was a great public speaker, and he never had any issues otherwise. 

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. I will. Goodbye.” Hinata turned around and walked out of the museum and started walking towards his dorm. It took him longer to walk back because he was in paid, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle being around someone he used to know when they didn’t know about his injury.

As soon as he got back to his dorm, he curled up on his bed and fell asleep even though it was only the middle of the afternoon. He didn’t care if he missed his last couple of classes of the day. He was sure they’d be cancelled due to the weather anyway.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Iwaizumi went back to his daily tasks of walking through the museum to make sure nobody was touching the art. The whole while, he was thinking about Hinata. Hinata had grown taller since high school. It had been years since he last saw Hinata, and that was because Iwaizumi was two years ahead of him. He didn’t think he’d run into anyone he knew while he was working here, so seeing Hinata had thrown him for a loop.

He didn’t know what to even talk about once he knew it was Hinata. He wanted to ask about the pain and what had caused it. He wanted to ask how the rest of his high school years were. He wanted to ask about volleyball, to see if he still played. There were a lot of thing he wanted to know, but he just didn’t know how. He didn’t even know why he was interested in asking Hinata these questions.

Usually Iwaizumi Hajime stayed to himself and didn’t care about anyone else. He was so unsure why he would care now that he knew that Hinata Shouyou was living somewhere in the area. He didn’t want to think about these things, and when the end of his shift came, he went right to the bar to drink all the thoughts away. He wound up having another one night stand, and when he finally got home, he felt like shit. He went to sleep in the early morning hours and slept all day since it was also his day off and he didn’t plan on moving out of his bed.


	2. What happened?

What Iwaizumi wasn’t expecting on his day off, was to wake up to his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the caller ID. He sighed and then opened his phone and put it up to his ear.

“Hello?” Iwaizumi knew where this conversation was going, his boss only ever called him when they were short staffed. As much as he hated going in on his days off, he did need the money.

“Iwaizumi, we’re short staffed. Are you up to getting a few more hours?” his boss was the type of person to just get to the point during a phone call, and Iwaizumi definitely appreciated that.

“Sure boss. I’ll be in as soon. Thank you.” Iwaizumi hung up the phone and went to get a shower. Twenty minutes later, he was walking out of his apartment with a cup of coffee towards the museum.

He didn’t hate his job necessarily, but he was always tired of reminding everyone that there are no pictures allowed to be taken of the art. He must say it at least once every ten minutes. There were plenty of signs, but obviously nobody cared to read them. The part of his job that he did enjoy was getting to walk through the museum and appreciate what people have done. He could never picture himself with enough patience to even try and attempt something this amazing.

He finished the first part of his shift, taking his lunch break right around 1 PM. He normally only had thirty minutes, but since today wasn’t his normal shift, the boss gave him an hour to make up for it. Iwaizumi definitely appreciated the longer lunch break. It gave him time to go to a convenience store and pick up something instead of eating whatever he could get from the vending machine.

Just as he was walking out of the museum, he noticed Hinata sitting on a bench near the door. There was a sketchpad and pencil in his hands, and he kept looking towards the birds sitting on the wires above. Iwaizumi was interested in what he was drawing and wandered over.

“Hinata?” Iwaizumi noticed when Hinata jumped a little, “oh, shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I figured you would’ve heard me coming over.”

Hinata shook his head and then placed his sketchpad on the bench next to him, looking up at Iwaizumi and tilting his head. “It’s alright, sometimes I get spaced out I don’t realize anything, not even when it starts getting darker.”

Iwaizumi had to crack a small smile at that and shake his head. That sounded exactly like something that would happen to Hinata. “Well, uh, could I see what you were drawing?”

Hinata pondered over it for a moment before picking up his sketchpad and handing it to Iwaizumi. “Nothings as good as in the museum, but one day, one day I’ll get there I think.” 

Hinata looked back up towards the sky, watching the birds one by one fly away. Iwaizumi noticed the lonely expression Hinata was wearing before he started flipping through the book in his hands.

At first there were just lines, not making any shape at first. As he flipped through further, he noticed shapes forming. He could see trees, and buildings. He noticed the crows that were drawn almost all the time, Iwaizumi wondered why, but didn’t voice his question. As he flipped through towards the newest page being used, he came across a sketch that made him stop. He wasn’t sure what made him stop and look at this particular sketch. It was just a simple volleyball and net on the page. He flipped the book closed and then handed it back to Hinata.

“That’s amazing Hinata. I don’t think I’d ever have the patience for anything like that.” Iwaizumi shifted his weight on his feet before he spoke again. “Hey, would you uh, want to get some lunch with me? I was just heading out to grab something.”

Hinata bit his lip and looked at the time on his phone. The time was reading 1:10 PM, and he didn’t have any classes until 3 PM. He nodded his head and stood up, putting his sketchpad in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

“Sure. I don’t have anything to do right now.” Hinata felt a little uneasy accepting Iwaizumi’s invitation, but he’d always been bad at turning people down. He was always accepting of anything that he was asked and told. He never questioned anything in his life really.

They started walking towards the closest convenience store. They had passed a small Ramen restaurant before Iwaizumi had stopped. “Do you like Ramen? This place has the best I’ve ever tasted.”

Hinata shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not picky. I’ve never had Ramen from here before. It’s fine with me.” The walked into the restaurant and shown to a booth in the center. The restaurant wasn’t crowded and there was a gentle atmosphere. 

Hinata looked around a little before settling his gaze on the menu. He scanned it over, and chose the House Special. He handed the menu back to the waitress and then looked at Iwaizumi.

“So what’s it like being a guard at the museum?” Iwaizumi startled a little at the sudden question but lifted his gaze to look at Hinata.

“Well, I just walk around and try to remind people not to take pictures of the art. I mean, there’s signs everywhere, but nobody really listen to them, or me, anyway.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “How did you pick up drawing?”

Hinata looked at the table, wringing his fingers together before taking a deep breath. “About a year ago, I was in an accident. The doctors said I wouldn’t be able to play volleyball the same way ever again. I gave volleyball up. I even gave up answering any calls and texts from the team because I didn’t want them feeling sorry for me. After that happened, I took up drawing. It helped keep my mind off of the feeling.” Hinata shrugged and took a sip of the water that the waitress had brought over.

“Oh shit. I hadn’t heard about that.” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure really what to say, so he just nodded. “Well, you should keep up the drawing. It’s really good.”

Hinata looked at the table again and tried to hide his blush. Nobody would know that Iwaizumi was the first one he ever showed his sketchpad to. He hadn’t shown anybody his sketches because he didn’t want anybody criticizing them.

After Hinata got his blush under control, he asked the one question that’s been bothering him since seeing him yesterday. “Why did you stop playing?”  
Iwaizumi froze for a moment before lowering his gaze to the table. He never had a real reason as to why he quit volleyball. He just didn’t want to play anymore. It was that simple in his mind at least. His voice was quiet, “I didn’t really have a reason.”

Hinata nodded his head as if he understood and just then, the waitress brought their food over. They sat in comfortable silence, sometimes asking little questions about what the other is doing now, and how their life is. The topic of volleyball never came back up that day.

When they were done eating, Hinata was pulling his wallet out of his back pocket before Iwaizumi stopped him. “I invited you, so it’s my treat.” Hinata shook his head but put his wallet away and then stood up, grabbing his bag too.

“Then I’ll walk back to the museum with you. My class is that way.” They headed out of the restaurant and started back towards the museum. They didn’t start any conversations, but the silence wasn’t strained, it was just as comfortable as it was back in the restaurant.

When they got back to the front of the museum, Hinata turned towards Iwaizumi, “Thank you for the lunch. One day I’ll pay you back for it.” 

“It’s not a big deal you really don’t have to worry about it. I’ll see you around.” With that, Iwaizumi turned back towards the museum and went inside to start the next part of his shift. Everything went well for the rest of the day, and he thought maybe, just maybe, he’d get to see Hinata again soon. 

He enjoyed the company and then cursed himself for it. He knew where this was going, but he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He was going to just let things go the way they were going and hoped that maybe something good would come out of it.


	3. The first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Between work and having writers block, it was not fun.

Hinata didn’t know what he was thinking when he accepted Iwaizumi’s lunch invitation. He was supposed to be drawing. He always found birds an interesting subject to draw. Even if they were crows and they reminded him of a better time in his life. He was supposed to forget these feelings and move on. To try and forget what his life was, and focus on where his life was going. Instead of doing any of that, he decided to have lunch with someone he wasn’t sure that he even wanted to see.

Hinata knew during his first year of high school that he was gay. He was never interested in women the same way Nishinoya and Tanaka were. During high school, he never had a relationship. He was too focused on volleyball to even care. If someone had confessed to him, he just turned them down with the usual “I’m sorry, I can’t focus on a relationship and volleyball at the same time.” In the end, volleyball always won out over everything else in his life.

He’d had a few short relationships once he got into college, but they just ended as quickly as they started. He didn’t want the same pattern to keep up. He wanted to have a relationship, but he wanted it to actually mean something to him, and the person he was dating. He could see himself maybe dating Iwaizumi, but he always pushed that thought to the back of his mind when he saw the man. Hinata didn’t even know if Iwaizumi was interested in him. As curious as he was, he would not be the person to make the first move. 

Hinata had a few one night stands here and there. They usually involved some guy who he couldn’t even remember. Usually it was after a party and Hinata had too much to drink. Drinking was an out that he appreciated. He could forget everything that was bothering him and just enjoy himself for once. Though he usually would regret it in the morning once the hangover hit, but he took his aspirin and powered through his day. He knew that if he didn’t keep up with his schooling, he might never want to finish it. 

It had been a week since he had lunch with Iwaizumi. He hadn’t gone back to visit the museum, even though he wanted to. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Iwaizumi. If he did, he just might blurt out how he feels and it probably wouldn’t be a good thing if Iwaizumi didn’t see him that way. If Iwaizumi didn’t feel the same way, Hinata knew he probably would never visit the museum again, or that Ramen restaurant they went to for lunch. He probably would never show someone his sketchpad either. 

Hinata knew it was stupid to be afraid. What was he afraid of? Commitment. Hinata was afraid of commitment and it was the worst feeling ever. He didn’t know how he could get over this feeling, so he just kept it in.

When he returned back to his dorm after his last class, it was about 5 PM. There was a party going full swing and Hinata definitely appreciated the distraction. He dropped his bag in his room, then went back to start drinking. When he found the rum, he just grabbed a bottle and started drinking it. His theory is if he drinks, he can’t remember what happens when he does something stupid. He knows he’d hear about it the next day probably, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

After half the bottle was gone, he found himself flirting with a random man. He didn’t remember anything they were talking about, all Hinata could focus on were the muscles that were showing against the tight black shirt. Hinata had been flirting with this guy for about 20 minutes before someone had grabbed the rum bottle out of his hand.

“’Ey, gimme that back.” Hinata was trying to grab the bottle back, not looking at the persons face. He knew he probably wouldn’t remember who it was to begin with. The dude Hinata was first flirting with had gone off once this stranger showed up, and Hinata was curious as to why they did. He was so close to getting what he wanted, and then someone had to mess it up.

When the stranger spoke, the voice was low. It sounded like someone he knew, but he couldn’t place the voice until he finally looked up.

“Hinata, what are you doing?” said stranger happened to be Iwaizumi. The one person he didn’t really want to see because of these feelings he’s trying to suppress. Hinata could swear that maybe this was just a dream and that Iwaizumi wasn’t standing right here, calloused hand wrapped around his wrist.

“I-Iwaizumi-san? W-what are you doing here?” Hinata was unsure of his voice, and it came out as a squeak. His throat felt dry, and he was sure this must just be a bad dream and that he’d wake up any minute. He pinched himself, and when he felt the pain, he knew he was wide awake and Iwaizumi was standing in front of him looking disappointed.

“Hinata, where’s your room?” Iwaizumi looked like he wasn’t joking, and when Hinata told him which room, he was half dragged there because he was drunk and couldn’t walk properly. When they reached his room, Iwaizumi opened the door and then sat Hinata down on the bed. Hinata fell over and laid on his side, watching Iwaizumi look around the room.

“Aspirin?” Hinata hadn’t noticed that Iwaizumi was holding a bottle of water until he looked up. He pointed at the nightstand and then sat up slightly. When Iwaizumi found the aspirin, he took two pills out and handed them both to Hinata with the bottle of water. “Take them. Then maybe we can talk.”

Hinata could hear the slight anger in Iwaizumi’s voice, so he didn’t argue. He opened the bottle of water to take a swig and took the aspirin. He had sobered a little while sitting here. He was definitely curious as to why Iwaizumi would be here on campus, let alone in his dorm. He wondered how Iwaizumi even knew which dorm he was living in. 

Iwaizumi had pulled the chair away from the desk and sat in it across from Hinata. It looked like he was thinking about something. Hinata was getting nervous since neither of them were talking, and Iwaizumi just kept looking at him.

Before Hinata could open his mouth to speak, Iwaizumi’s voice stopped him. “Hinata, why were you drinking like that?”

Hinata froze for a moment and took a deep breath. “It’s a party, everyone drinks at parties.” Hinata wasn’t sure if Iwaizumi would accept that answer, but it was all he could come up with other than the truth. I was drinking so I wouldn’t think about you. Hinata doubted he could say that to that same person he didn’t want to think about.

“Maybe, but not that much. Who was that guy you were talking to? You guys looked pretty friendly back there.” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why he was saying these things. He only meant to visit Hinata and see how he’d been doing. Iwaizumi was a little worried when Hinata didn’t come to the museum for close to a week after they had lunch together.

“I don’t remember who he was…” Hinata mumbled but Iwaizumi seemed to hear him because he shook his head in disbelief. Hinata wanted to ask why Iwaizumi was here, but he didn’t want to hear the answer. He wasn’t sure if he did ask, if he’d get the answer he was looking for or maybe he’d be told that Iwaizumi was here to see somebody else and that made Hinata’s heart clench a little at the thought. What if Iwaizumi had a girlfriend? There was no way he’d be able to rival that if it was true.

“Hinata? Are you okay?” Iwaizumi sounded concerned when he noticed Hinata’s shoulders shaking. There wouldn’t be a way that he was laughing and when Iwaizumi scooted closer to the bed, he noticed the tears on Hinata’s face. He went over to the bed and pulled Hinata into a hug. He didn’t know what else he could do so he just held Hinata close.

Hinata tensed for a moment but then relaxed into Iwaizumi’s arms, clutching at the t-shirt fabric. He wasn’t sure why he even started crying. Nothing made sense to him, not even the arms around him. Why was Iwaizumi hugging him? Why didn’t he push Iwaizumi away and tell him that he’s fine? Hinata wasn’t sure what was happening until he started hiccupping and the tears had stopped. 

Iwaizumi didn’t say a word, just held Hinata tightly and hoped that there would be something he could do to make it better. When he felt Hinata’s hands move to his chest and push a little bit, he removed his arms from around Hinata and scratched the back of his neck. He could tell he was blushing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

When Hinata spoke, his voice was a little hoarse and he sat back down on the bed. “I’m sorry Iwaizumi-san.” Hinata didn’t want Iwaizumi to see him like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Iwaizumi to leave. This is what he wanted, for Iwaizumi to be here with him. 

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did. Um, I was really only here to check on you. Since I hadn’t seen you since last week after lunch. I hope you don’t mind I asked Kageyama where your dorm was…” Iwaizumi noticed that Hinata tensed up at the mention of Kageyama and he wondered why. He didn’t want to ask, afraid that Hinata would tell him that they had a relationship at one point which turned into a break up. He figured he would cross the line later on when Hinata was in better shape to talk.

“No, um, it’s okay. I didn’t know you two talked.” Hinata laid down on the bed and looked at Iwaizumi. His crush is sitting in his room, and he’s not doing a thing about it. If he tried, he could try to blame the alcohol, but he thought Iwaizumi might just see through that lie and reject him. He couldn’t bring himself to try anything even though he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to feel those muscles against his hands.

“Well, we don’t. Not really. I only called him to find out where you lived. It sounded like he didn’t want to tell me, but obviously he did if I’m sitting here right now.” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck again and looked at Hinata out of the corner of his eye. Hinata was looking at him, when they made eye contact, Hinata looked away quickly and Iwaizumi noticed the blush on his face, tinting the tips of his ears red too. 

“Thank you for bringing me back to my room Iwaizumi-san. I’m sorry you came all this way…” Hinata still wasn’t looking at him, but Iwaizumi could see the blush become a deeper red. Before he could talk himself out of it, Iwaizumi stood up and sat on the side of Hinata’s bed. He put his hand on Hinata’s cheek, tilting his head up, and leaned down to kiss him.

Hinata froze for a second before relaxing and started kissing Iwaizumi back. It was soft and sweet. Iwaizumi’s lips were soft, and they were comforting. Hinata’s only thought was that they fit together perfectly. Moments later, Iwaizumi broke the kiss and looked away, eyes focused on the floor. Hinata covered his face with both hands trying to hide his blush. He must look like a tomato he thought to himself.

“H-Hinata. I’m, uh, sorry for, uh, that.” Iwaizumi wasn’t able to form more words. His voice seemed to be lost. He had meant to have more tact when he went to confess to Hinata. He hadn’t meant to kiss him out of nowhere. He didn’t regret what he did he just wished that he planned it better. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself before speaking again. “I uh, I should go. I have work in the morning.”

Hinata sat up slowly and looked at Iwaizumi before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek gently. Iwaizumi blushed, and Hinata thought it was just the hottest thing ever. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Hinata took his own phone out, finding the contacts and opening a new one. He passed Iwaizumi his phone so he could enter the number.

“I’ll come by to visit tomorrow. If you want.” Hinata was having trouble trying to put words together but he meant what he said. He’d probably still go to the museum even if Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. He missed the quiet atmosphere. Seeing Iwaizumi there was definitely a plus though, and he’d do anything he could.

Iwaizumi had finished entering his number in Hinata’s phone before standing up and turning to look at Hinata one more time. He leaned down and kissed him once more before leaving. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but he was ecstatic that Hinata didn’t reject him. He didn’t know how Hinata felt, but he did know that if someone didn’t like something, they would usually say so. It certainly looked like Hinata had enjoyed it, and that just made him happy that he did it. He doesn’t think he’d ever regret the day he first kissed Hinata, and if he ever did, he’d probably kick his own ass for it.

Hinata watched Iwaizumi leave before he turned over and screamed into his pillow. The one thing he’d been hoping for since he first met Iwaizumi had just happened and it was the best thing in the world. He turned his head so he could breathe properly. Moments later, he was yawning. He could still feel the gentle pressure of Iwaizumi’s lips against his, and he fell asleep smiling. He would definitely visit the museum tomorrow.


	4. Is this what happiness feels like?

When Hinata woke up the next morning, he checked his phone for the time. He didn’t have classes today so he was trying to figure out what he could do today. Moments after he put his phone back down, it buzzed, signaling that he had a new text. He hadn’t talked to anyone really in months so he was curious. He opened the text, reading that it was from an unknown number.

From: Unknown  
Subject: Today  
Message: I was wondering if you’re going to visit the museum today?

When he read the message, he realized who it was from. Last night replayed in his mind, not that it was unwelcome. He definitely regretted drinking last night, but he thinks that if he didn’t, he probably wouldn’t have been kissed by Iwaizumi. He probably wouldn’t have given his number to him either.

To: Iwaizumi  
Subject: Re: Today  
Message: I’ll visit like I said. Are you working now?

Hinata got up out of bed, deciding to take a shower before he went to the museum. He could faintly smell the alcohol still on his clothes and he didn’t want to go out like that. Grabbing his bath carrier, a change of clothes and his phone, he made his way to the bathroom. His phone buzzed again before he got into the shower and so he checked it.

From: Iwaizumi  
Subject: Re: Re: Today  
Message: Yes, so I’ll see you later?

To: Iwaizumi  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Today  
Message: Definitely so!

Hinata couldn’t help but smile after he sent the message. He finally stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down his body. He spent a few minutes under the hot water before stepping back to wash himself. 

Ten minutes later, he was towel drying his hair and putting his clean change of clothes on. He grabbed his bag, phone, and dorm keys before putting his shoes on and leaving campus. He first made his way to a small food stall that sold breakfast burritos and bought one to eat on the way to the museum. 

He didn’t search out Iwaizumi yet. He decided to find him later on and maybe they could get some lunch. While Hinata was walking through the museum, he had the urge to do something he hadn’t done in what seemed like a long time. He didn’t ever really take selfies, but on occasion if he thought his outfit looked good, he would take one. 

He wasn’t near any art that he could tell, so he took out his phone. He turned his phone around, held up a cheesy peace sign and snapped a picture. Next thing he knew, someone snatched his phone from his hand.

“Sorry sir, no taking pictures of the artwork.” Hinata turned around and Iwaizumi was standing there, holding his phone where he couldn’t reach.

“Iwaizumi-san, I was only taking a selfie. I didn’t see any art around here.” Hinata tried to explain, he didn’t want to get in trouble for taking pictures of something he didn’t notice. He looked around and there wasn’t anything around that he could see.

“I know that,” Hinata noticed that Iwaizumi winked at him after saying that. He covered his face to hide the blush. He never had anyone flirt with him while he was sober and it was definitely a different feeling when it was the person he was seriously crushing on.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re flirting with me while you’re at work.” Hinata finally moved his hands from his face, but he could tell the warmth was still there. He had a goofy smile on his face he was sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize that I’d be searching you out once you said you’d visit.” Iwaizumi pouted a little, but smiled right away, enjoying the playful banter. 

“W-well, I was going to look around and then maybe find you later for lunch?” Hinata avoided looking up, because he knew his face was still red. He wanted to be the one to treat Iwaizumi to lunch this time. This time because it was definitely a date and Hinata couldn’t wait to spend more time with him.

“I don’t see why not, I get lunch in an hour. I’ll meet you by the front door?” Hinata finally looked up and he noticed a faint dusting of red across Iwaizumi’s face. Damn, he looks even more attractive this way… Hinata couldn’t form a proper sentence, so he just nodded. Iwaizumi took a quick look around, and when he didn’t see anyone around, he quickly kissed Hinata on the cheek.

“I-Iwaizumi-san!” Hinata covered his face once more with his hands. Iwaizumi was laughing, and Hinata couldn’t think of a more perfect sound. If he could hear one thing for the rest of his life, he wants Iwaizumi’s laugh to be that sound.

“Sorry Shouyou, but I couldn’t help it. I’ll see you in an hour!” Iwaizumi waved his hand and walked away, goofy smile still on his face. He couldn’t wait to spend more time with Hinata. A proper date was definitely necessary soon. He wondered what Hinata would want to do. An amusement park? Photo gallery? He’d have to spend a lot of time thinking to make it perfect.

Hinata couldn’t respond while he just slowly walked over to a bench and hid his face in his hands. He couldn’t stop the blush that seemed to be permanently across his face and chest. First Iwaizumi kissed him on the cheek, and now he was called by his first name? Did Iwaizumi want him to die? He was so happy right now. This was the first time in what seemed like forever that he’s been happy.

Iwaizumi went back to doing his walk around, and he was happier than he had been in a while. If anyone asked him what made him smile so much, he didn’t know if he’d be able to say. He was so happy, he felt he could just start laughing about anything and everything and he didn’t want to change the way this felt. For the first time, he could have a stable relationship and not worry about anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is tough, but here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it's shorter than the others, but I'm already starting to work on the next chapter.


	5. First names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally awkward and it's not my best work, but it's been a month already and they needed closure. I do have plans on writing a one shot spin off due to this chapter and you'll see why. So please, enjoy some ice skating dorks!

If you asked Iwaizumi what his first date preference was, he wouldn’t tell you it was ice skating. So he wonders to himself why he’s here at a skating rink, digging into a point of his past he thought was long gone. The fact of the matter is, when Hinata suggested it, he just couldn’t say no.

 

“Iwaizumi-san! Let’s go ice skating! I’ve never been before but it seems like so much fun!” Hinata looked like a puppy begging for a treat and Iwaizumi just sighed and nodded his head.

 

“Alright! We’ll go, but only for an hour! Then we’ll see a movie and get dinner or something.” Iwaizumi only had a second before Hinata tackled him onto the floor. “Shouyou if you do that often enough, you might hurt me. Do you want that to happen?”

 

“That wouldn’t happen! I’m careful about it…” Hinata pushed his lips out in a pout and crossed his arms over his chest. Iwaizumi had to laugh then and wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“Shouyou, stop sulking or I’ll have to kiss you.” Iwaizumi pulled Hinata closer until their foreheads were touching. If this is what love feels like, he’ll never want to lose this feeling.

 

“Then do it pretty boy.” Hinata smirked before wriggling out of Iwaizumi’s hold and darting towards the living room. Iwaizumi shook his head before standing up and chasing after Hinata. When Iwaizumi entered the living room and didn’t see Hinata, he sat on the couch and closed his eyes.

 

“Oh what a shame. My boyfriend’s run off and won’t get to go ice skating today. I’ll have to go all alone and have a terrible time.” Iwaizumi smirked slightly when he heard footsteps approaching slowly. When the footsteps had stopped in front of him, he opened his eyes before pulling Hinata down onto his lap and kissing him roughly. “That’s your punishment for running.”

 

“Eeek! Iwaizumi-san! That’s no fair. Pretending like I would leave you and not go! Are we really going to go today?” Hinata’s eyes gleamed and Iwaizumi couldn’t look away. Every time he saw Hinata’s eyes look like this he fell in love all over again.

 

“Yes, yes we’re going today. Get changed into something comfortable but warm!” Hinata ran into the bedroom to get changed. When he re-emerged he was wearing sweatpants and a turtle neck sweater. “Ready to go?”

 

“Of course!” Hinata grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and tugged him towards the door. They put on their coats and shoes and two minutes later they were out the door. The indoor rink was only a fifteen minute walk from Iwaizumi’s apartment. Sooner rather than later they were stepping through the door. They were greeted by a voice that was all too familiar to Iwaizumi and he froze. Grip tightening on Hinata’s hand slightly made Hinata look at him in concern.

 

“Hello! Welcome to – “ whoever greeted them had stopped talking and just stared at them. “Oh, hello Iwaizumi, and Hinata too.” Oikawa’s voice sounded murderous and Hinata shrank back a little, hiding himself partially behind Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before dropping Hinata’s hand and opening his eyes again.

 

“Oikawa, I didn’t know you worked here.” Iwaizumi took a step closer to the front counter and Hinata trailed slowly after keeping himself hidden. “Honestly if I had known that you worked here, I wouldn’t have come. I know I’m one of the last people that you’d want to see…”

 

“Tooru? Is someone – “ Hinata hid himself completely behind Iwaizumi’s back because the voice he heard was not someone that he wanted to see. Curse him for deciding to go ice skating. There were two people he didn’t want to see and Oikawa and Kageyama were at the top of that list. Kageyama was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. His voice sounded like he was angry and his posture said he was on the defensive. “Iwaizumi-san. Hello, I didn’t think we’d see you. Shouyou…I can see you…”

 

Hinata cringed inwardly at the anger in Kageyama’s voice. He knew he deserved it, but he didn’t think he’d have to deal with this right now. He’d just gotten together with Iwaizumi and he didn’t want anything to go wrong now. “T-tobio, I didn’t know you worked here…”

 

“Dumbass…You’d have known if you would answer your texts once in a while…” Kageyama’s voice sounded sad and he dropped his defensive pose before taking a step forward. “I’ve been worried but I know you didn’t want to talk so I stopped…”

 

“Tobio I’m so sorry!” Hinata flung himself at Kageyama and hugged him. Iwaizumi smiled at the sight before turning his attention back to Oikawa.

 

“Oikawa I…I need to apologize for the way things left off between us…” Iwaizumi bowed his head low until he felt someone lift his head up. Oikawa was standing there in front of him with tears in his eyes.

 

“No Iwa-chan, I’m sorry for not understanding.” Iwaizumi wraps Oikawa in a hug and soon enough the four of them are standing there in a group hug in the middle of the lobby. It’s not until Hinata’s done crying that they pull away and stare at the floor.

 

“So uh, what were you two here for?” Oikawa was scratching the back of his neck, looking back and forth between Iwaizumi and Hinata. Obviously there was only one reason that they were here so it seemed stupid to ask, but he wasn’t sure what to say yet.

 

“Oh! Iwaizumi-san was going to teach me how to ice skate since I’ve never been!” Hinata seemed as lively as he did before they walked in. It made Iwaizumi smile that Hinata still wanted to have their date even after everything that just happened.

 

“Oh? Iwa-chan was taking Shrimpy on a date?” Hinata gave a slight “HEY!” before laughing at the old nickname. It’s been awhile since anyone called him that, but he didn’t really mind. Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck and looked at Hinata who was watching the skaters on the ice.

 

“Yeah, it’s our first official date since we started going out a few weeks ago.” Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist and pulled him close. Hinata wriggled out of Iwaizumi’s hold to go stare at the skaters on the ice. “So? What about you and Kageyama?”

 

Oikawa’s face turned red and he turned away. “Well, we haven’t actually gone out yet. I keep dropping hints but he never seems to get it.” Oikawa pouted and Iwaizumi laughed.

 

“Well just tell him. Anyway let us rent some skates. I’m sure Shouyou here can’t contain his excitement anymore.” To demonstrate his point, he pointed towards Hinata who was following the skaters by turning his head every time someone moved.

 

“Oh right! I forgot that’s what you guys came for…Okay!” Oikawa went back behind the counter and grabbed two pairs of skates. As Iwaizumi took out his wallet, Oikawa shook his head. “This one’s on me. Don’t argue, just accept it.”

 

Oikawa smiled one of his signature smiles that he used to have in high school. Iwaizumi sighed but put his wallet away and returned the smile. “Thanks Oikawa. I’ll return the favor one day.”

 

Oikawa nodded and sent them off with a wave. Once Iwaizumi and Hinata turned the corner, Oikawa’s smile faltered and he dropped his head to lie on the counter. Now if only Bakageyama would realize his feelings, Oikawa would be happy.

 

“Iwaizumi-san!” Are we ready? Can we go skating now?” Hinata was practically bouncing out of his shoes as they walked down the stairs of the rink. There was no way he could wait any longer and as soon as they reached the bottom, Hinata took off his boots and laced up the skates.

 

“Yes Shouyou, we’re ready now.” Iwaizumi laughed and changed into his skates. They took off the safety guards and walked closer to the entrance of the ice. As soon as Hinata stepped onto the ice, he lost his balance. If it wasn’t for Iwaizumi wrapping his arm around his waist, he would’ve fallen on his butt. “I got you Sho, don’t worry. Just put one foot in front of the other and push yourself forward slowly.”

 

“How do you know all of this?” Hinata pouted and Iwaizumi laughed before tugging Hinata forward slowly. Hinata intertwined their fingers and followed Iwaizumi’s movements.

 

“Honestly? I used to skate when I was younger because my parents enjoyed it. I never thought I’d skate again though. I guess I have you to thank for that.” Once Hinata was getting better at moving by himself, Iwaizumi moved a little faster.

 

“Woah! That’s so cool! I wish I learned something that cool.” Hinata let go of Iwaizumi and moved forward slowly. “Wah! I think I’ve got the hang of it now!”

 

Iwaizumi watched Hinata move slowly, but gradually gaining speed. Iwaizumi was impressed with how fast Hinata caught on and it made him smile that he could teach his boyfriend something new. Maybe they’d come again soon.

 

About an hour after they started ice skating and Hinata was able to move freely and quickly over the ice, their stomachs growled and they decided to get something for dinner. They unlaced their skates quickly and Iwaizumi listened to Hinata talk a mile a minute about how cool ice skating was and how he hopes they can come back soon.

 

After they returned their skates to Oikawa, Iwaizumi was looking around for a certain black haired setter. There was something Iwaizumi had to tell him and it needed to be a secret. “Oi, where’s Kageyama?”

 

“Tobio-chan? He’s in the back room. You can head back there if you want.” Oikawa tilted his head to the side slightly but didn’t question what Iwaizumi needed from Kageyama.

 

“Shouyou, I’ll be right back. Wait for me?” Hinata nodded and Iwaizumi went to the back room where Kageyama was putting some skates away. “Kageyama, got a minute?”

 

“Sure Iwaizumi-san, what’s up?” Kageyama put the skate that was in his hand down before turning towards Iwaizumi. He wasn’t sure what this was about, but he’d listen to anything that was being said to him.

 

“He likes you, so ask him out already.” Iwaizumi watched Kageyama’s expression which looked surprised before he turned his face away to try and hide the blush. “I can tell you like him too so don’t deny it. Just go be happy.”

 

Before Kageyama could respond, Iwaizumi walked out of the back room and grabbed Hinata’s hand. “Ready to go Shouyou? Oikawa, thanks for today, and I’m glad we worked this out. We’ll come back to visit soon!”

 

“Bye Oikawa-san! Thank you for today!” Hinata intertwined his fingers with Iwaizumi’s before tugging him towards the door. “Come onnnnn please? I’m hungry.”

 

“Alright! Alright, let’s go.” Iwaizumi ruffled Hinata’s hair and laughed. This date was definitely a success in Iwaizumi’s eyes and he can’t believe he never thought of ice skating before. His boyfriend was happy, he got his best friend back, and everything seemed right with the world.

 

After dinner was said and done, Iwaizumi walked Hinata back to his dorm. If there was something that he didn’t like, it was the fact that he couldn’t stay the night with his boyfriend. Their date was perfect, and they were happy. They were full from dinner, and Iwaizumi even bought ice cream for them on the walk back to the dorms. “Shouyou, are you sure you can’t stay the night?”

 

“I can’t, I have class in the morning.” Hinata knew that Iwaizumi was disappointed, but there was nothing he could say that would change that. Within the past few weeks since they started dating, they were together almost every minute they could spare. Even if it wound up that they fell asleep watching sappy movies. “I…I had a really great time today.”

 

“Today was perfect Shouyou. I’m glad we went skating. I really do have to thank you for that.” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and hugged him tightly. Hinata had wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and they stood there for a few minutes without letting go.

 

“Hajime…Kiss me goodnight?” Hinata’s face was red all the way to the tips of his ears, and Iwaizumi couldn’t look away. If there was any more perfect way to end the night, he couldn’t think of one right now. Iwaizumi cupped Hinata’s cheek gently before kissing him firmly. Their lips fit together perfectly and it felt so right. When they broke the kiss apart, Iwaizumi leaned his forehead against Hinata’s.

 

“Goodnight Shouyou.” _I love you_. Those three words were perfect for this moment, but he knew he couldn’t say them yet. Not until Hinata was ready, but he knew. He knew that he’d want to spend the rest of his life with this orange haired ball of sunshine.

 

“Goodnight…Hajime.” Hinata let go of the front of Iwaizumi’s jacket and moved further inside his dorm before closing the door. Hinata had a goofy smile on his face that he didn’t want to wipe away. He was happier than he’d been in months and he couldn’t think of anything better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on tumblr for how awkward this is! You can find me at mellyzkin  
> I'm always up to talk about some awkward adorable volleydorks.


End file.
